Rush Hour
by forever.blue.skies
Summary: To be partial, it wasn't entirely her fault that she ended up in the taxi of some gay guy... and it wasn't her fault for falling in love with him either. In fact, for the record, she blames it all on rush hour. AU


—

Rush Hour

—

_disclaimer: _I do not own Shugo Chara!

/…\

Rima stood impatiently by the curb, tapping her foot while she attempted to balance the mounds of books and papers in her hands, along with a couple of grocery bags she had weighing her down.

A huge throng of people surrounded the area, everybody trying to catch the attention of a taxi. Rima was almost in desperation here. The guy behind her was hitting on her,

("Hey baby, how about we go and… get to _know each other, _hmm?")

The guy beside her was having a complete coughing fit and was literally spitting phlegm all over her hair, and the guy on her other side… was staring at her creepily, licking his lips suspiciously, and she was starting to think that she was going to be next on the list of rapist victims.

(Tokyo is such a wonderfully _safe_, _beautiful _place to live.)

She shifted from her left foot to her right foot, and watched as a certain taxi inched closer and closer to her, and she stepped forward. The door was thrown open, and she nearly dived into it.

"Wait, sweetheart! I didn't get your phone number!" one of them yelled loudly, causing several heads to turn. Rima ignored him and slammed the door.

"Where to?" Rima looked up, and she felt her face freeze.

/…\

Oh, come _on._

Out of the _thousands _of taxi drivers in Tokyo, why'd she get the gay one?

/…\

The purple-haired man raised an eyebrow expectantly at Rima. She opened her mouth for a minute and closed it again. "Uh, the condo in Shinagawa," she muttered, giving up.

"There are a lot of condos there," he mumbled, but maybe from the intense glare that he was receiving for some unknown reason, he knew he wasn't going to get a reply.

Rima wrinkled her nose as she smelled the distinct smell of cigarettes and alcohol. Either this guy was a high-school dropout (which wouldn't be surprising), or his clients all were addicted douchebags.

She narrowed her eyes at a certain stain on the back of the passengers' seat that looked one heck of a lot like blood. "Is that blood on the seat?"

"Uh-huh," he said, squinting his eyes as he looked ahead and considered honking at the guy in front of him. He rolled his eyes as a few cars back, a driver screamed a long stream of obscenities, pressing the honk so often, that it seemed tired at the end.

"Amateurs," he snorted. "It's rush hour. It'll take hours before we get out of this."

"… By the way, by any chance, did you stab anybody in this taxi—?"

"Not all taxi drivers are violent and complete alcoholics. Some of us just need money since we're dead broke and we're just trying to pay for college," he said as he tapped his fingers against the wheel.

Rima mentally crossed out 'high-school dropout' for this guy. "So basically, all of the people who rode in this car were idiots that were alcoholics or extreme smokers?" she questioned as she managed to scribble answers to a few questions on her Advanced Managerial Accounting sheet. (Her teacher was like a teenager; completely bipolar and unpredictable. It was best to finish your work quickly.)

"Probably," he said thoughtfully. "Most of them get pretty drunk, and then they slap people with beer bottles. Which is extremely painful, by the way," he added.

The girl tied her hair up neatly, and gestured towards the suspicious stain. "So what is this?"

He paused, frowning. "You know… I don't even…"

She stared at him, slowly backing away, or as much as possible in a tiny taxi. He waved his hand at her, signaling for her to wait a second.

"Oh, right. I think some lady's cat gave birth in here… Luckily, she had a handkerchief, and it didn't get on the other seats, but somehow, one _huge _kitten shot out—"

/…\

"Holy— I don't need the graphics, alright, uh…?"

He looked up from the road and shrugged. "Nagihiko."

She tilted her head curiously, and looked at him a bit more closely. "I'm… Rima."

/…\

Nagihiko leaned back into his seat, watching nearby cars inch forward like slugs. "I hate rush hour," he commented.

"I thought you'd like it, since it's when you get the most pay," Rima said abruptly as she continued to frantically write answers to her homework, bowing her head lower and lower as the sunlight started to fade.

Nagihiko flicked on the lights, and she nodded her thanks. "Not really," he said, "It's boring, and kind of lonely. Most of the people who ride are either on business, too drunk to connect words, or is some crackpot that managed to escape from the psycho ward."

"Not much for conversation?" she said, pausing for a second, and he nodded.

"Pretty much," he said, twisting a long lock of hair. She looked out the window, watching the slow yellow cars move this way and that; it was almost hypnotizing, taunting. She blinked slightly when she heard the light pitter patter of rain.

"What the—" she mumbled, glaring out at the dark sky.

"It's rain," Nagihiko volunteered from up front. Rima scowled at him.

Decisively, practically spur of the moment, she said, "I don't like you."

He stopped his incessant tapping for a minute, and looked towards her. "That's too bad. I like you."

Rima felt her heart clench slightly, but she ignored it. "I'm not interested in potentially gay cab drivers," was her stinging reply.

/…\

"Uh. You know I'm not seriously gay, right?"

She shot him a dirty look. "Your hair begs to differ."

/…\

"… Haven't we been on the same road for the past thirty minutes?" Rima questioned from the back.

"Actually, thirty-eight minutes," he said vaguely, "but yeah. I told you, rush hour sucks. We probably have two hours to go on this road."

Rima coughed. "Holy… After you said that, I swear, the stench of beer and smoke increased even more. Gross."

"… Did you, by any chance, recently escape from the mental prison?" he asked innocently.

She kicked the back of his seat. "Screw you."

Rima went back to glowering at the sky that continued to rain, while Nagihiko hummed cheerfully from the front seat.

/…\

"Stop being such a bipolar homosexual, Nagihiko."

"Fine, I'll stop when you go back to your rubber room, Ms. Mentally Unstable."

/…\

"Can you turn the A.C. up?" she barked from the back.

"Demanding, aren't we?" he said under his breath. Apparently, moving only three feet in forty-five minutes really pisses Rima off. He turned the switch onto high…

… The A.C. spluttered for a second, until it shut down completely. Rima could almost feel the humidity of the summer air creep slowly inside of the rather small taxi.

They both stared at the nearly ancient A.C. system. "Uh. I think it broke…" Nagihiko said.

Rima was tempted to bang her head against the window. "I'm rolling down the window," she said, not even waiting for an answer. She pressed the button, and all she got in reply was a low whine, and then complete silence.

"… Did I mention that the windows in the back are broken?" Nagihiko said with a nervous laugh.

Rima put her forehead against the window and could feel the raindrops slamming against the window, painfully and hard.

"_Eff my life."_

Nagihiko chewed on his bottom lip, and then patted the seat next to him. "Wanna sit?" he said, albeit hesitantly, but with a still kind aura around him.

Rima sat up straighter and scrutinized him in the slightly flickering light of the taxi cab.

Eventually, she smiled slightly. "Sure… what else could go wr—"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the light fizzled out, leaving them in completely darkness.

/…\

"For the record, you completely jinxed it."

She slammed the door beside her as she sat down in the passengers' seat, glaring daggers.

"If you weren't driving, I'd have kicked you in the crotch by now."

/…\

"How long have I been in this car?" she said as she played with the window. Raindrops slipped in, splattering on the cheap fake leather of the car.

"I lost count," he replied as he glanced at his watch. "But probably a few hours."

Rima plucked up a grocery bag from the bag and rummaged around inside. Nagihiko tore his gaze away from the window, and stared at her, raising a single eyebrow.

"What?" she snapped.

"… Are you eating pudding—"

"Yes," she said, ripping off the plastic cover.

"… Well, at least it's not alcohol," he said softly to himself, secretly satisfied, since his taxi already smelled like a bar.

She ignored him and ate it quickly, neatly. Nagihiko prodded the other bags skeptically. "Hey… all you have in here is pudding."

Rima stopped eating for a minute, and nodded. "Yeah, and?"

"… That can't be nutritious. Then again, it could explain why you're so short…"

"Really? Then what explains why you're so gay?"

/…\

"Rima, do you, by any chance, have a certain _grudge _again homosexuals?"

She shook her head. "No, not really… Generally, it's just you."

/…\

Nagihiko tapped his fingers against the gray wheel while Rima fiddled with the radio. A stream of rapid-fast Spanish came on, and Rima gave the radio a big, 'WTF' face, while Nagihiko speedily translated.

"There's a storm coming," he said simply, "Please get indoors as quickly as possible." He looked around at the many taxis surrounding them. "Obviously, that won't happen here…"

"Smart, aren't we?" Rima said as she continued to mess with the various channels. Nagihiko winced when he heard somebody screech lyrics, while Rima speedily changed it.

"Music tastes today _suck,_" he said to himself. "Anyways, I just learned Spanish recently, so not really… Generally, I'm not that smart."

Rima gave him an impassive look, something that he could just barely see from the faint light of the glowing radio.

/…\

"Modesty only looks good on the people who mean it, Nagihiko."

"Insults only work when the person who says them is over five feet tall."

/…\

Rima winced when she heard the loud grating of a nearby car rub against them. She looked at Nagihiko expectantly, who was whistling to the tune of the song blaring on the radio.

"You're not going to yell at that guy?" Rima questioned, watching the guy stick his middle finger out at them.

Nagihiko shrugged. "It's not worth the trouble…"

Rima leaned into her seat, brushing back a strand of her long, curly, blonde hair. "You're not the typical Tokyo taxi driver, are you?"

He felt the corner of his mouth tug upwards. "No, not really… I don't really scream cuss words. Besides, if enough damage is caused to this car, I might get a new one!" he said excitedly.

Rima looked around the car and opened a window, trying to air out the (now) the almost familiar smell of beer, rum, and smoke. Disappointingly, it was failing since it was raining…

"For once, Nagihiko, I completely agree with you."

Nagihiko smiled crookedly. "Something tells me that you're not too agreeable, normally…"

She promptly reclosed the window as the guy who had accidentally scraped their car screamed curse words in different foreign languages.

/…\

"No, not— that guy is really pissing me off. Could you please honk the horn at him?"

Nagihiko took her wrist,

(Her heart wasn't beating fast, alright?)

and gently laid it on top of the horn.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked, giving her a breezy grin.

(And somehow, the result ended up being ten minutes of nonstop honking between Rima and some bitter old cab driver.)

/…\

"… Rima," Nagihiko said hesitantly.

"Yes?" she asked through gritted teeth as she tucked a curl behind her ear. She was growing impatient (or at least, more so than before), since three hours in traffic could really do that to a person.

"Did you mean it when you said you didn't like me?"

"Yes," she replied back immediately.

He tilted his head, but without looking away from the road, he asked, simply, "Why?"

"Because you're a jerk, a cheap taxi driver, and a bipolar homosexual," she said, ticking the things off with her fingers.

Nagihiko didn't say anything, and Rima felt the air grow slightly… awkward. She ruffled a piece of hair.

"Are you being serious?"

Rima turned her head away from the window again, glaring at him, pissed. She couldn't figure him out; and when she can't understand things, she has a tendency to grow… frustrated. "For some reason, you're really annoying… even when you don't mean to be."

She turned stubbornly back to the window. "You didn't answer the question," he pointed out.

Rima snapped her head towards him. "Why do you care?" she asked hotly.

/…\

Nagihiko didn't even face her.

"I… don't even know."

/…\

_[SilenceSilenceSilenceSilence—]_

Rima tapped her fingers against the window, while Nagihiko looked straight ahead. Due to the _zero _light, Rima couldn't see a thing, and thus…

She couldn't even tell what this guy was _thinking._

In fact, she can't even remember what he looks like. All she knows is that he had gay-looking, long, purple hair.

(After thinking that he was gay, she failed to recollect any other views on his appearance.)

"Hey."

"Yeah?" he said, tapping his fingers to the rhythm of the song.

"Are you… mad?"

He stopped his tapping, and then resumed again. "Why would I be mad?"

"You're not talking."

He frowned, tugging on a strand of his hair. "Do you want me to?"

And without a moment's hesitation, she simply said, "Yes."

/…\

He smiled at her. It was earnest, kind, and…

"By any chance, is it 'that' time of the month? You're acting pretty mood-swingy…"

Rima twitched.

"I swear, when we get to my stop, I'm wiping your existence off of the face of the Earth."

/…\

Rima watched calmly as lightning crackled and raced through the sky, violently, harshly. The trees swayed angrily, with winds buffeting across the area.

And yet…

They were _still stuck in traffic._

Nagihiko glanced towards the silent girl. He couldn't really see her features very clearly; they were vague strokes, almost like an incomplete picture.

Rima could feel his stare; he wasn't being very inconspicuous about it.

_[RingRingRingRing—]_

Rima jumped at the sound of her trilling cell-phone. Nagihiko stopped driving for a moment (only to earn a loud honk in return), but soon resumed. Rima checked the phone call and arched an eyebrow.

She flipped the phone open. "Dad, isn't it dangerous to call during a storm?"

"Where are you?" Rima sighed at the concerned tone. "Don't tell me you're at an apartment, _alone, _with a boy… and possibly… having… sex?"

Rima choked, while pleading silently that Nagihiko didn't hear that.

(He did.)

Nagihiko snickered, and Rima's hand shot out and punched his shoulder. (It wasn't exactly 'gentle' either.)

"No, in fact, Dad, I'm in a taxi during rush hour with a bipolar gay guy," Rima stated in a monotone.

Nagihiko immediately stopped snickering and rubbing his sore shoulder, while Rima stared at her phone as her father spewed vicious words and phrases, which included 'being tainted', and, 'isn't gay', and 'I'll murder him', along with various curse words.

"Well, be careful," her father said reluctantly. "_Especially _around your taxi driver. You wouldn't want your boyfriend to get jealous."

Rima scowled; Nagihiko nearly missed a stopped sign and received thousands of beeps and yells in protest. Rima looked at him suspiciously, which he returned with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," he mouthed silently.

"Yeah, I'll be home soon. Okay, love you. Bye," she said, flipping the phone shut.

/…\

"So, Rima, are you having se—"

She turned towards him, a frightening look in her eyes.

"Not one word."

/…\

"What college do you go to?" he asked suddenly.

"Why does it even matter?" she asked, shooting him a look he couldn't see.

"I'm not sure… I was just wondering, so I just asked."

"I go to Waseda University," she said, stifling a yawn.

He ogled at her. "That… prestigious college?" he said incredulously.

She felt the corners of her mouth tug downwards. "It's not _that _amazing."

Nagihiko whistled. "Are you kidding? That place is insane… You'd have to be filthy rich, or an absolute genius to get in."

"Tokyo University is better," Rima supplied.

Nagihiko shrugged. "I wouldn't even able to dream about going to those two schools. I'm just some guy who goes to a community college."

Rima rifled through the radio channels again, but stopped for a second before resuming. "I don't see why it matters what college you go to; at least you want an education, unlike about seventy percent of the other spoiled brats and retards that live around here. At least _you're _making an effort for yourself."

/…\

Nagihiko looked at this girl who continued to search the wide range of stations. She was distant, vague… and… quite insightful.

He tugged on her arm, and she turned towards him questioningly. He smiled.

"Thank you."

/…\

"I hate the rain," Rima remarked as she watched it come in endless cycles.

"Really?" Nagihiko said in surprise as he wheeled around a particularly nasty bumper-to-bumper crash that had recently occurred. "I like the rain."

"Why?"

He rolled his shoulders. "It's just… peaceful, I guess. Why do you hate it?"

Rima stared as the drops slowed, came faster, became lethargic, quickened… "Because when it rains… I feel like it's crying for someone."

He gave her a weird look.

"Who?"

"What do you mean, 'who'?" she said snappishly. She was a bit on edge; she still had tons of homework to do when she got home, and being alone in the car with this guy… was pissing her off.

"Who is the sky crying for?"

Rima glanced up at the sky. "Does it even matter?" she asked softly.

"Yes. Besides, I'm curious now."

"Don't whine; it's unattractive," she said with pursed lips as she pulled out some more pudding.

/…\

"Says the person who's on her fifth pudding cup."

"Nagihiko… keep talking, and you might not be able to have kids when you're older."

/…\

"What are you planning to do with your life?" Nagihiko asked abruptly.

"Nagihiko, you sound like such a stalker," she said as she took out her pony-tail holder, letting her blonde princess curls tumble down. "That's like the third question about my personal life."

"I was just wondering what you were going to do," he said crossly.

"… My dad wants me to be an accountant," she said obscurely. "It's a reasonable choice… the sort of choice that'll help me get through life. I'll be able to pull myself back up pretty easily, and the pay is pretty good… Besides, my boyfriend is the son of some big-shot corporation. No matter what… I'll always be okay."

Nagihiko ruffled a bit of his hair. "Do you want… do you _want _that life? Do you even love the guy?"

"Well… yeah. Like I said, it's a pretty decent job, and… He's nice," she said hesitantly.

"Then why does it sound like you're trying to persuade yourself more than me?" he questioned kindly.

Rima messed with the end of her shirt. "Then what do _you _think I should do, Mr. Almighty?" she asked back sardonically.

(Nagihiko's noticed that she throws snarky comments around when she gets annoyed.)

"I think you should follow your dreams. Become what _you _want to become. And… I think you should love who you want to love. Not who you should love."

She swallowed, and asked hastily, "What if I don't have dreams? What if I don't have anybody… that I love?"

Nagihiko gave her a crooked smile. "Then go find one."

/…\

Rima felt her breath catch in her throat; her heart thudded painfully against her ribcage.

"I'm getting advice from a senile taxi driver. What am I doing?" she muttered.

He smirked. "Listening."

/…\

Nagihiko watched as the cars crawled forward, but all around, he could see relief and eagerness from finally getting away and going home.

"We're almost there," Nagihiko pointed out. "Once we turn that corner, we'll be at your condo."

"What a relief," she grumbled. "I'm getting sick of smelling vodka and cigarettes."

Nagihiko didn't reply; he was just thinking of all of those questions that she had left unanswered. Somehow, it bothered him.

But then again, what's it to him? He's just some poor taxi driver.

His head snapped up at the red light challengingly. Rima watched him for a minute, and then asked, "Hey, you're not the kind of guy who completely floors it when you can move—"

_[Ding!]_

Nagihiko gave her a slightly sympathetic smile, and yet it was wicked at the same time. He then slammed onto the accelerator, and the car shot off at obscene speeds.

Rima watched as the terrain raced by, the sounds of nearby cars honking and people screaming, and the sounds disappearing just as quickly.

"Nagihiko… you're really scary when you drive, you know that?"

He merely smiled pleasantly as he whistled along to the tune of 'Cape Thirty Years'.

/…\

"Note to self: bipolar guys are scary at the wheel."

Nagihiko couldn't help but notice that she hadn't put in the word 'gay'.

/…\

"Well. We're here," Nagihiko said softly, drawing to an eventual stop. Rima nodded faintly.

"Um, thanks for the ride," she muttered. She heard the low whistle of the wind passing through the trees; it was a smooth, almost lethargic sound. It was like something was coming to an end.

He laughed. "I'm a taxi driver. It's my job." She couldn't make out one feature of his face. It was too distant, too far away for it to even register.

Rima stalked to the back, feeling the raindrops hit her back quickly and softly. She grabbed her scattered papers, her partially finished Advanced Managerial Accounting paper, and stumbled out.

"Hey…" The window rolled down, and she heard his peaceful, soothing voice trickle out. "It was really nice meeting you."

She nodded numbly, since for some reason, that wasn't what she had wanted to hear. She watched his movements carefully. It was like he was struggling to say something… anything.

"Yeah… Thanks, Nagihiko."

She thought she felt her heart drop when he slowly rolled the window back up. She couldn't even say anything. Then he simply drove away… and out of her life. She watched the tail-lights slowly fade away, disappearing in a wave of yellows and reds.

She stared up at the sky, and closed her eyes. She wished the rain could just wash away everything; slowly, quickly, as long as it vanished.

She blinked when she felt a single tear streak down her cheek. Just one salty drop of water that mixed with all of the fresh water that poured down on her.

The rain kept on coming, harder, faster, more and more painfully.

_Why am I still standing here?_

Here she was, standing in the rain, her papers, her oh-so-very precious college papers, getting soaked and will soon be completely unusable.

_(Who is the sky crying for?)_

She looked towards the lit window upstairs, and saw vague shadows moving. "Cheating again, are you?" she said softly.

A jagged shard of lightning flashed violently across the sky. Rima felt the rain fall harder, and with it, she felt her tears keep falling.

She rubbed her eyes. She was just tired; after spending nearly four hours with some random guy in a taxi, she was exhausted.

Then again, it's not like she could even go to sleep; her _boyfriend_, her oh-so-lovely, loyal boyfriend, was currently straddling some random girl upstairs.

_(And… I think you should love who you want to love. Not who you should love.)_

"Impossible," she said with a tired look on her face. "Why do you even care?"

She sat on the steps of the condo and felt the refreshing rain continue to fall. She closed her eyes again. "You know what really isn't fair, Nagihiko? I keep remembering what _you _say, and I don't even know what you look like."

Rima opened her eyes again; she was completely soaked, as were her papers, never to return.

_(Who is the sky crying for?)_

"Me," she whispered, the sound disappearing along with the wind. "You don't play fair, Nagihiko."

"And _by the way,_ your advice sucks. The person I might've actually had a chance at liking… loving… vanished." She snapped her fingers. "Just like that."

She hugged her knees close together, and watched as the storm continued to rage all around her. She touched her wet papers; they had become a mushy pulp. "I should toss these," she mused, trying to drive her attention away from him. It wasn't possible.

/…\

Rima fingered her shirt for a moment, and then put her head between her knees.

"_Eff my life."_

/…\

She stayed out there, since she wasn't exactly eager to see the sight of her boyfriend potentially doing stupid, perverted things to some girl in her own apartment room.

The rain continued to fall, and instead of becoming gentler, quieter, it was as if the sky had been holding back its tears for too long; it had too many reasons to cry. And so, the storm continued to throw a temper tantrum, just like a baby.

Rima watched the last traces of a once very apparent traffic jam slowly fade away, along with the sights of familiar yellow cars and shouting, angry voices.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, and nearly smacked herself while doing so when she heard the loud screech of a car. She snapped her head up and watched as some crazy idiot raced down the street.

… And stopped in front of her house. She tilted her head and watched as the door opened, and saw a figure step out.

"I don't even know her last name…" he mumbled to himself. "How am I supposed to get this to her—"

"Nagihiko?" she whispered, squinting. A nearby streetlamp glowed faintly for a second, and she stood up and ran up to him. "Why are you here?"

"Rima?" he said in surprise. He touched her arm, and then pulled back again and frowned. "You're soaked," he said, concerned.

She felt her heart beat erratically. Rima pursed her lips, and said steadily, "This is really the first time I've ever really looked at you… since your car's so crappy, the lights completely died, and I couldn't see anything."

"Yes, well," he said, chuckling, "you chose that cab. Who told you to dive towards it?"

She slapped his arm, and then she said quietly, "You know, you don't look very gay, up close."

He grinned; the smile was dazzling, bright, and the epitome of happiness. And for the first time, she smiled back.

He poked her cheek. "I think that's the first time you smiled the whole night," he said, continuing to grin at her.

"So what?" she huffed, turning away. "Why does it matter?"

"You know…" he said, considering her, "You're pretty."

"Don't spout out such random things," she said angrily, ultimately regretting ever mourning over him leaving.

"Anyways, why are you here?" she asked. Nagihiko blinked, and then he started to laugh again.

"Oh, right. You left your pudding in the car," he said, handing her the plastic bag.

She took it gingerly. "Oh… thank you," she said weakly.

Nagihiko felt the strangest urge to say something, _anything,_ all over again. He gulped, and turned around, back towards the car. "Well… I guess I'll be going again. And… "

_("What if I don't have dreams? What if I don't have anybody… that I love?")_

_("Then go find one.")_

"Nagihiko," she cried out desperately. "Wait… wait."

He stopped right in front of the car, and turned towards the tiny girl. Before he could even ask, she ran up to him, breathless.

"Why… Why did you care?" she asked, meeting his eyes firmly. "I want an answer."

He smiled.

"Because… Because I like you," he breathed.

All around them, the rain continued to fall, and Rima felt her heart race crazily. "Hey, Rima. Do you like me?"

Her breath hitched. "… Yeah," she said gently, "I really do."

Nagihiko knelt down to her level, and grinned. "Good," he said softly, and then he leaned towards her, and, after a moments' hesitation, his lips gently touched hers. It was like an electric shock had passed through the two of them, and a feeling of freedom seemed to soar. Rima could feel her heart beating unsteadily against her chest.

Every second felt like an hour; it was almost too good to be true. Life seemed to be racing by, everything seemed to just disappear. Nagihiko could feel the rain seep through his clothes, he could feel her cold, wet cheek against his... Rima could only feel warmth pulsate off of him.

The kiss itself wasn't perfect. The position was awkward for Nagihiko, with him kneeling down to her level, and his nose had bumped into Rima's, making it a bit sore. And yet… they didn't stop.

/…\

They didn't even notice when the rain stopped. It slowed to a drizzle, then to a gentle shower, and then to nothing.

It was the dead of night.

Nobody even took a second glance at the beautiful rainbow that streamed across the sky…

… Just like how nobody even saw the two people kissing in front of an old, beat up taxi cab, on a deserted street, right after rush hour.

/…\

—

**.owari.**

—

* * *

><p><em>I'm feeling so fluffy right now, it's almost making me sick. Grah.<em>

_I swear, you guys will get spammed with all of these random one-shots over the summer. I don't even know what this is. I just really wanted to write about taxis... And this became my result. Pft. And don't even talk about the kiss scene. It was so... _

_LA92UQ34R;ADLG;LKASDG_

_Even so, this was fun. I got tired of trying to update my crap, and so... I wrote this as a break. Except, it stressed me out even more... _

_Well, anyways... Thanks for reading. Review, favorite, whatever you wanna do. _:)

-Bluey-san_  
><em>


End file.
